


We're not dating

by TAKeRu_ECHY



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lemon, M/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers, ooc
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAKeRu_ECHY/pseuds/TAKeRu_ECHY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Si fissarono per secondi interminabili e ognuno poteva leggere negli occhi dell’altro il desiderio di sentire di nuovo le loro pelli a contatto, la sensazione di completezza e la perfezione di loro due come un corpo solo.</i><br/>Blaine fremeva, Kurt si mordeva il labbro...<br/>[<b>SPOILER!</b>]<br/>Missing moments della 4x14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're not dating

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandom** : Glee  
>  **Personaggi** : Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel  
>  **Genere:** Romantico,Missing Moments  
>  **Raiting** : Rosso  
>  **Avvisi** : Fluff, OOC, Slash, Angst, Smut, Lemon, Spoiler!  
>  **Pairing** : Klaine  
>  **Disclamer** : Non possiedo alcun personaggio o sede cui faccio riferimento, è tutta proprietà di Ryan Murphy e della Fox.
> 
>  **Note** : Tutti noi avremmo voluto vedere quella parte della serata, ma non preoccupatevi, la zia Echy vi ha scritto la sua versione dei fatti e spero davvero che vi piaccia.  
> L’ho scritta in una serata, dopo aver passato una giornata intera con un libro di storia tra le mani e, sinceramente, non c’è niente di meglio di una bella Klaine per alleviare la tensione LOL  
> Il resto delle note alla fine ù__ù

Stavano ballando sotto la voce di Rachel e Finn, stretti ma al contempo distanti.

Blaine aveva appoggiato i palmi sulla schiena di Kurt e ogni tanto si girava per vedere se lui fosse ancora lì, tra le sue braccia, con il volto appoggiato al suo a ballare.

Sentiva il suo cuore battere all’impazzata e il desiderio di eliminare quella distanza tra i loro corpi diventava sempre più forte soprattutto dopo quella canzone e dopo quello che era successo quel pomeriggio in macchina.

Ancora non si capacitava di quello che era successo, un attimo prima era appoggiato alla sua macchina a fissare Kurt che lo stava guardarlo con un’espressione famelica e l’attimo dopo si stavano baciando sui sedili posteriori. No, si stavano _divorando_ a vicenda.

Era basta una frase, ‘ _mi sei mancato_ ’, per far scattare Kurt. Una frase che significava più di un intero discorso.

C’era stato anche quel ‘ _sei bellissimo_ ’, poi ‘ _l’ho sempre detto che i papillon ti stanno bene_ ’ e quelle occhiate che si erano lanciati, ma non immaginava che si sarebbero spinti fino a quel punto.

Ora erano lì, consapevoli entrambi che neanche il dolore era riuscito a separarli.

Kurt sapeva quello che stava facendo eppure continuava a negarlo: “ _non stiamo insieme, siamo qui solo come amici_ ”.

Aveva relegato il suo cuore in una gabbia e in qualche modo era riuscito ad uscire e ora stava riprendendo il controllo. Per la seconda volta dopo quella fredda notte in cui le sue certezze si erano distrutte, permetteva al suo cuore di prendere il potere e fare di lui ciò che avrebbe voluto.

Sapeva che il suo muro stava cadendo in pezzi, ma dopo il moto di gelosia nato dalla ‘chiacchierata’ con Tina era completamente distrutto.

La canzone era quasi finita, la musica stava sparendo e insieme ad essa anche il mondo intero.

Si fissarono per secondi interminabili e ognuno poteva leggere negli occhi dell’altro il desiderio di sentire di nuovo le loro pelli a contatto, la sensazione di completezza e la perfezione di loro due come un corpo solo.

Blaine fremeva, Kurt si mordeva il labbro.

“Andiamo di sopra”, uscì dalla labbra di Kurt come un sussurro, ma arrivò come un uragano alle orecchie di Blaine.

Blaine tremò da capo a piedi e annuì, le parole erano bloccate nella sua bocca.

Si allontanarono dal ricevimento furtivamente, insieme a loro anche altre tre coppie si stavano dirigendo di sopra.

Arrivarono nel corridoio e Kurt si fermò sulla porta della loro stanza, si voltò a osservare Blaine che aveva iniziato a parlare.

“Lo so che i tuoi piani non mi includevano ma or-“

Kurt lo afferrò per la cravatta tirandolo nella stanza, fermò il fiume di parole con un bacio e trascinò Blaine fino al letto.

Si lasciarono cadere sulle morbide coperte e approfondirono il bacio.

Kurt sentiva nella sua testa un’esplosione di sensazioni, era inebriato dal profumo di Blaine e lasciò le calde e rosse labbra del ragazzo per affondare il naso e lasciare che quell’aroma così pungente invadesse le sue narici.

Blaine tirò la testa all’indietro e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito quando sentì i denti di Kurt mordere. Tremava terribilmente, aveva paura di svegliarsi da un momento all’altro e ritrovarsi da solo nel suo letto, ma Kurt non era ancora scomparso e le mani che percorrevano il suo addome sbottonandogli la camicia erano così vere. Chiuse gli occhi beandosi di quel tocco che sfiorava con delicatezza tutti i suoi punti deboli, andava a stuzzicare i suoi capezzoli e a graffiare la pelle dove era più sensibile.

Un piccolo moto di orgoglio percorse la mente di Blaine, quel tocco Kurt l’aveva imparato grazie a lui e alle loro notti insieme; Blaine aveva trasformato un cucciolo di pinguino in una tigre famelica.

Kurt slacciò velocemente la cravatta dell’altro, gettandola verso la sinistra atterrando sul comodino; qualcosa attirò l’attenzione di Kurt che alzò gli occhi vedendo un tubetto di lubrificante e una confezione di preservativi.

Abbassò gli occhi verso Blaine che lo guardava con un sorrisino che faceva capire molte cose e si fiondò sulle sue labbra succhiando il labbro inferiore nella sua bocca godendo dei gemiti che stava provocando.

Blaine sapeva che quella notte sarebbe stata indimenticabile e sapeva anche come renderla perfetta; agganciò le gambe ai fianchi di Kurt e con un colpo di reni si ritrovò sopra il ragazzo sedendosi sul cavallo dei pantaloni sentendo con felicità il rigonfiamento sotto la stoffa, Kurt boccheggiò per la pressione del corpo di Blaine premuto su di lui.

Iniziò a spogliarlo, man mano che scopriva un lembo di pelle lo baciava, mordeva e leccava per imprimersi nella sua memoria ogni singolo millimetro della pelle di Kurt.

Kurt si trovò senza camicia e velocemente la levò anche a Blaine, i due erano a petto nudo e si stavano ammirando a vicenda riscoprendo ogni dettaglio che amavano dell’altro, ma c’era ancora troppa stoffa fra di loro che doveva essere eliminata.

Blaine andò a slacciare la cintura dei pantaloni di Kurt e tirò in basso scoprendo parte del fianco, passò le mani all’interno della stoffa e le fece scivolare fino a stringere il sedere sodo di Kurt nei suoi palmi.

Kurt alzò il bacino per permettere all’altro di togliergli completamente i pantaloni ed alleviare in parte il fastidio della stoffa sulla sua erezione che era ancora stretta nei boxer.

Una volta sfilati i pantaloni, Kurt slacciò la cintura di quelli di Blaine e accarezzò dai boxer la linea della lunghezza del ragazzo vedendolo mordersi un labbro.

Blaine si alzò da Kurt e si sfilò da solo i pantaloni per poi tornare su di lui, in quei secondi Kurt non aveva mai tolto gli occhi da quelle gambe toniche, erano il suo punto debole, adorava accarezzarle, leccarle e morderle sentendo i muscoli sotto i denti.

L’unico strato di stoffa che li separava era quello dei boxer, contemporaneamente le mani di entrambi andarono sull’elastico delle mutande dell’altro per tirarlo in basso.

Tra un bacio e l’altro si ritrovarono nudi, i boxer lanciati per terra insieme al resto dei vestiti, finalmente il contatto tra le loro pelli era totale.

Blaine percorse di nuovo tutto il petto di Kurt questa volta soffermandosi a dedicare più attenzione ad ogni punto sensibile: iniziò dai capezzoli che si indurirono sotto le sue leccate, poi all’ombelico che penetrò con la sua lingua e infine seguì quella striscia di peli chiari fino a ritrovarsi a pochi centimetri dall’erezione di Kurt.

Osservò tutta la lunghezza e si soffermò su una vena sporgente, con un piccolo ghigno si avvicinò e lascio un bacio sulla punta assaporando il liquido pre-seminale, aveva un gusto unico, dolce e amaro al contempo e Blaine se ne sarebbe potuto nutrire per l’eternità se Kurt glielo avesse lasciato fare; lasciò del piccoli baci dalla punta alla base mentre con una mano accarezzava l’interno cosca del ragazzo e con l’altra il petto e l’addome.

Con un movimento lento prese in bocca l’erezione di Kurt che tirò la testa indietro lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito acuto.

Gli era mancata la sensazione di caldo e umido della bocca di Blaine, quella lingua che premeva sulla punta e che scivolava su di sé, allungò una mano per afferrare i capelli del ragazzo per fargli capire di muoversi.

Blaine si sentì spingere in basso e iniziò a succhiare e a muoversi prima lentamente e poi con ritmo sempre più veloce.

La stretta sui suoi capelli era forte e leggermente dolorosa, ma la sensazione del sapore di Kurt sulla sua lingua riusciva a coprire qualsiasi altro tipo di percezione.

Blaine si staccò dal membro di Kurt con il fiatone, il ragazzo mugugnò ma capiva perfettamente perché l’altro si fosse fermato e in quel momento.

Kurt afferrò il volto di Blaine e congiunse le loro labbra sentendo il suo sapore sulla lingua del ragazzo; ci fu una confusione di baci, morsi, leccate e gemiti, le loro mani vagavano libere sul corpo dell’altro accarezzando e venerando ogni singolo lembo.

Blaine si mosse verso di lui mettendosi cavalcioni sul ventre di Kurt e fece sfregare le loro erezioni, iniziava a vedere dei pallini neri che offuscavano la sua vista e ogni secondo che passava desiderava sempre di più l’altro.

Quando Kurt si mosse per allargare le gambe, Blaine lo bloccò stringendo di più le ginocchia ai suoi fianchi; rotolò di fianco e allacciò le gambe alla schiena di Kurt spingendolo verso di sé.

Kurt fu preso di sorpresa, ma appena realizzò cosa gli stava chiedendo Blaine sentì qualcosa esplodere nel suo bassoventre e un brivido percorrergli la schiena.

Si avvicinò all’orecchio del ragazzo e sussurrò “Sicuro?”, Blaine gli morse il collo e, con voce rotta dall’eccitazione, rispose “Sicuro” ripeté per poi aggiungere “Ti voglio così tanto”.

Kurt dovette riprendere fiato, quella voce così roca e profonda lo sconvolgeva sempre. Lui rendeva così vulnerabile Blaine, lui riusciva a dominarlo e a ribaltare i ruoli.

Quando vide Kurt allungare la mano per afferrare il tubetto di lubrificante, Blaine poggiò i piedi sul letto allargando le gambe e fremette per l’impazienza e quando sentì la pressione del dito sulla sua apertura gemette.

La stretta e calda morsa del corpo di Blaine sul suo dito lo stava eccitando, Kurt si fece violenza per non lasciar perdere la preparazione dell’altro e scoparlo immediatamente, sapeva quanto avrebbe potuto far male e voleva che anche Blaine provasse piacere.

Lo preparò per bene, aggiungendo fino a tre dita e cercando in lui quel punto che l’avrebbe fatto impazzire e quando lo trovò venne premiato con un acuto di Blaine, sforbiciò le dita per allargarlo e le mosse velocemente.

Blaine stava mormorando una serie infinita di ‘ _ti prego_ ’, ‘ _oh, Kurt, lì_ ’ e ‘ _di più, ti prego, di più_ ’ mordendosi a volte il labbro per trattenere dei gemiti.

Kurt sfilò le dita da lui e si avvicinò per lasciare un bacio sul suo collo per catturare il sapore salato del sudore dell’altro, lo faceva impazzire il modo in cui Blaine sapesse di _uomo_.

Blaine si alzò sui gomiti e guardò Kurt negli occhi, voleva dirgli che lo amava ma si trattenne, in compenso catturò le labbra del ragazzo in un bacio burrascoso.

Kurt tirò un cucino verso di loro e lo posizionò dietro la schiena di Blaine, lo spinse leggermente in basso per fargli capire di distendersi, ma il ragazzo si allungò verso il comodino per prendere un quadratino argentato.

Lo aprì e con uno sguardo chiese il permesso di Kurt che annuì, srotolò il preservativo sulla lunghezza dell’altro osservando il suo respiro aumentare, dopo di che si distese sul letto.

Osservò Kurt avvicinarsi a lui per baciarlo, questa volta c’era qualcosa di diverso, era dolce e pieno di _amore_ , era uno di quei baci che si scambiavano sempre e questo lo riportò indietro nel tempo e soprattutto gli fece capire che Kurt provava ancora qualcosa per lui e si sarebbe aggrappato a quel piccolo spiraglio di luce per restare in piedi, sarebbe stata ancora dura per lui riconquistare interamente la fiducia dell’altro, ma avrebbe sopportato ogni singolo ‘ _siamo solo amici_ ’ solo per stargli accanto.

Kurt non avrebbe mai ammesso -non adesso almeno- che amava ancora da impazzire Blaine e quel bacio gli voleva trasmettere parte del suo amore. Prima di riprendere completamente Blaine nella sua vita doveva perdonare se stesso per aver premesso che l’altro dubitasse della sua presenza accanto, sapeva che era anche colpa sua e cercava di farsene una ragione.

Ma in quel momento non importava più chi avesse torno o ragione o chi avesse sbagliato, in quel momento erano solo Kurt e Blaine, Blaine e Kurt di nuovo insieme e pronti a riavvicinarsi e a ripercorrere di nuovo la strada insieme, prima fianco a fianco e poi mano nella mano.

Kurt si spinse in Blaine, sentì la resistenza dei muscoli e l’espressione di dolore sul volto del ragazzo.

Si sporse per baciarlo, quando le loro labbra si toccarono Kurt riprese a spingere distraendo Blaine dal dolore. Quando fu completamente in lui si staccò dal bacio e osservò il volto del ragazzo sotto di lui che respirava affannosamente.

Ancora una volta i loro occhi s’incatenarono, il blu si perdeva nell’ambra d’orata e il mondo intorno a loro svaniva lasciandoli lì a sospendere nel vuoto, beandosi l’uno della presenza dell’altro.

Blaine si mosse per sistemarsi meglio, il dolore era diminuito, ma era normale che in parte facesse male dopo tanti mesi che non era più abituato a quell’intrusione.

Si sentiva completo, lui e Kurt si completavano a vicenda e l’unica cosa che mancava era sentire la voce angelica di Kurt invocare il suo nome.

Si spinse con il bacino verso Kurt che lo prese come un invito a muoversi.

La stretta e il calore delle pareti di Blaine lo stavano facendo impazzire, iniziò a gemere direttamente nell’orecchio del ragazzo mentre gli stringeva la vita con forza.

Blaine sentiva che sarebbe potuto venire da un momento all’altro, aveva la voce di Kurt che gli rimbombava nel cervello e ogni spinta lo avvicinava sempre di più al Paradiso.

Con una spinta più forte delle altre Kurt raggiunse quel punto dentro Blaine che lo fece urlare così forte da rimanere senza fiato, calibrò ogni singolo colpo per raggiungere la prostata del ragazzo e ogni gemito che usciva dalla bocca di Blaine era afrodisiaco.

Si spinse all’indietro ritrovandosi seduto con Blaine cavalcioni su di lui, osservò il volto dell’altro trovando i suoi occhi scuri di passione e il leggero sorriso che gli adornava la bocca lo rendeva ancora più bello.

Afferrò un fianco di Blaine facendogli capire che ora era lui a decidere il ritmo.

Blaine fece forza con le gambe, si tirò in alto facendo uscire quasi del tutto Kurt da lui e si lasciò cadere impalandosi e boccheggiando per la scarica di piacere e dolore perfettamente mischiati.

Ripeté il gesto un paio di volte, ma quelle scariche violente gli avevano offuscato il cervello e non riusciva più a muoversi.

Il respiro veloce di Kurt gli fece notare che non era l’unico a essere stato travolto dalle sensazioni, Blaine si spinse all’indietro tornando disteso con Kurt su di lui che riprese a spingere e a tornare a ritmo di prima.

Piano piano tutti i suoi neuroni si stavano sovraccaricando e sentiva le scintille percorrere tutto il suo corpo.

Kurt non riusciva a spostare lo sguardo dal volto di Blaine e dai suoi occhi così persi, quei versi rochi e quei gemiti lo stavano avvicinando pericolosamente al limite.

Spostò una mano sulla lunghezza di Blaine massaggiandola a ritmo con le spinte sempre più veloci.

Erano vicini entrambi, Kurt si abbassò arrivando a parlare direttamente nell’orecchio di Blaine.

“ _Vieni per me_ ” aveva sussurrato con una voce così profonda che Blaine non poté fare altro che urlare la sua passione piegando la testa all’indietro e venendo sui loro stomaci.

La stretta forte dei muscoli di Blaine sulla sua erezione fecero venire anche Kurt che si unì all’urlo di Blaine lasciandosi puoi cadere sul suo petto venendo stretto da un abbraccio.

I loro respiri si regolarizzarono, Kurt si sfilò da Blaine e si distese al suo fianco appoggiando la testa vicino a quella dell’altro sullo stesso cuscino.

Restarono così per un po’ di tempo circondati solo dai loro respiri e dai battiti dei loro cuori.

Si voltarono nello stesso momento e scoppiarono a ridere.

Kurt appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Blaine, la forza dell’abitudine lo aveva portato a fare quel gesto, e l’altro gli avvolse le spalle con un braccio stringendolo più forte a sé.

“Come stai?” sussurrò Kurt sul collo di Blaine accarezzandolo con il naso inalando il _loro_ profumo.

“Mai stato meglio” rispose posando un bacio veloce sulla tempia dell’altro.

Kurt alzò il volto incontrando quegli occhi che erano lo specchio dell’anima di Blaine leggendoci tutto il suo amore.

Voleva baciarlo, ne aveva una voglia matta ma farlo avrebbe spinto troppo i tempi e lui non era ancora pronto per un vero e proprio _noi_. Sperava solo che anche Blaine lo capisse.

Il ragazzo si morse il labbro e si sciolse nel sentire le mani di Kurt poggiarsi sul suo petto e il suo respiro così vicino al suo da poterlo catturare con un bacio.

C’era una sorta di placido accordo tra di loro: _piccoli passi, grandi traguardi_.

Si sarebbero aspettati in eterno pur di passare anche un solo secondo insieme, ci sarebbe stato il tempo per parlare a cuore aperto e per definire cosa erano, ma per ora l’unica cosa che gli importava era sentire il calore dell’altro vicino.

Dopo un po’ di tempo che gli sembrò giorni, si staccarono restando comunque vicini.

“Dovremmo tornare di sotto” disse Kurt non guardano il volto di Blaine per paura di trovarci tracce di dispiacere.

Sulle sponde diverse del letto si rivestirono trovando con un po’ di difficoltà i loro abiti lanciati durante il momento di passione, Kurt si alzò per sistemarsi la camicia allo specchio mentre Blaine finiva di mettersi la maglietta.

Osservò Kurt allacciarsi la camicia lentamente e non riuscì a trattenersi, si sedette sul bordo del letto e lo fissò, non appena i loro occhi s’incontrarono parlò.

“E adesso dimmi che non stiamo di nuovo insieme”, la voce leggermente incrinata.

“Beh...”, un centinaio di risposte gli vennero in mente, ma lui scelte quella falsa, quella che non veniva dal suo cuore, ma dalla sua testa: “E’ stato divertente, ma...”

“No” sputò fuori Blaine, “Non ti permetterò di minimizzare, Kurt.”

Kurt poteva vedere il dolore nel suo volto e percepirlo dalla sua voce.

“Non è un caso che eravamo insieme a Natale e di nuovo a San Valentino...”, si alzò afferrando la giacca di Kurt, voleva urlare ma sapeva che Kurt lo stava facendo per proteggersi.

Si avvicinò a Kurt per mettergli la giacca e riprese a parlare.

“...e saremo insieme per molti, molti altri, a prescindere da quanto fingi”, gli lisciò la giacca sulle spalle e poggiò le mani sulle sue spalle, “che non significhi nulla” disse affiancando il suo volto a quello di Kurt guardandolo attraverso lo specchio.

Kurt si voltò e guardò negli occhi Blaine mentre si avvicinava al suo volto.

Trattenne il respiro, poi Kurt fece quell’espressione così sexy, sussurrò quel “ _ci vediamo di sotto_ ” e vide spuntare quel sorriso e Blaine fece affidamento a qualche divinità per non saltargli addosso e dare via al secondo tempo.

Si fermo lì, in mezzo alla stanza, a pensare e un sorriso gli apparve sul volto.

Si avvicinò al letto osservando le lenzuola sfatte, la roba sul comodino e si lanciò di schiena sorridendo con il cuore.

Quel giorno la distanza tra lui e Kurt si era accorciata e quello che era successo significava solo una cosa: qualsiasi cosa succeda, loro due si appartengono.

Non importa quanto gravi possano essere i loro errori, si ritroveranno sempre.

Quando cinque minuti dopo scese per tornare al ricevimento, trovò Kurt ad aspettarlo con due bicchieri di punch in mano e un sorriso a trentadue denti.

 

 

 

_Sinceramente, la distanza tra i loro cuori si era ormai azzerata._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Echy’s corner**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Voglio ringraziare [Zuz&Sere](http://www.facebook.com/ZuzSereGleeSubIta) per la traduzione della puntata, qui ho inserito le battute dei Klaine con la loro traduzione. Siete meravigliose _Donneh_!
> 
> La shot la dedico a tutti i Klainers del mondo perché dopo tante sofferenze e pianti, questa volta le nostre lacrime erano per la felicità. Sono consapevole di non essere riuscita a creare la scena perfetta, ma spero che in parte vi abbia donato un sorriso.  
> I nostri Klaine si stanno riavvicinando e fino a Marzo io zampetterò per casa/scuola/città con la faccia da “ _Klaine is perfect_ ”.
> 
> Grazie mille per aver letto,  
> K(l)iss,
> 
> Echy;


End file.
